A very Happy Birthday
by Nightfly123
Summary: It is a Birthday to remember.


**Hello Everyone. Here is my one-shot story for today. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

It is the Amazon rainforest in the country of Brazil, where a tribe of Spix Macaws are busy preparing for a special day. It is somebody's birthday today, although everyone in the tribe have done their best to keep it a secret from the bird in question. They have spent a long time preparing, it would be a waste if someone had spoiled the surprise.

Blu and Jewel are amongst those working very hard, they have helped in the preparations in order to make it the best birthday yet. Despite the preparations, they had to get the bird who is going to be surprised busy as they had the Gunderson children do that. While that was currently happening, they are all busy getting everything up in time.

They were almost done when they had decided to take a quick break, so they can gather their strength to finish the job. During their break however, Blu and Jewel began to talk to Banderas and Jane about the day's events as they hoped to catch up with each other. It is Banderas who started talking, although the other three were listening.

"I am very proud of my son, I can't believe he's getting older" said Banderas as he gave a deep warm smile. "It was just yesterday, that he was born alongside his siblings".

"I agree dear, he has come a long way indeed, I'm proud of him" said Jane as she took the time to smile too. "I can still remember, the day he had hatched from his egg".

"I feel the same way about all three of our it's been so long" said Blu as he smiled at the cherished memory. "Carla was born first, Bia came next, then finally, Tiago too".

"They too have grown so much, they make good friends with your son" said Jewel as she looked at Banderas and Jane. "I can still remember, when your son had saw Bia".

"I can remember that too, I saw that he had such a deep love in his eyes" said Banderas as he smiled at the very thought. "I'm just so happy for him, it reminded me of me".

"Yes indeed, especially how you looked me when you first the sight of me" said Jane as she giggled at the happy memory. "I can still remember you blushing, I loved that".

Banderas blushed at the mention of how he and Jane first met, he knows that it is a happy time for the both of them. Despite that though, he still found it embarrassing that his own wife kept bringing it up as he had thought she had dropped the subject completely. It is clear to him now, that Jane had always remembered it since that lovely day.

After talking to each other about their respective children, they finally got back to work as they began to finish the preparations. It took quite a while, although they all tried the best they could as they finally managed to get it all done on time with all sighing happiness. When they'd finished, they had all went into their positions for the surprise.

They watched as Nightfly along with the Gunderson children, slowly made their entrance into the now dark hollow. They kept looking around, though Nightfly is curious as he had begun to wonder what had happened to the rest of the tribe with no sight of them anywhere. Suddenly, without warning, the lights came one as the tribe showed itself.

"SURPRISE!" shouted the whole tribe as one voice. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NIGHTFLY!"

Nightfly himself was indeed surprised as he smiled at the tribe, before he embraced his mother and father. The latter happily hugged their son, until they finally released each other as they allowed their son to hug Blu and Jewel along with the rest of the Spix Macaw tribe. After everyone was done hugging Nightfly, they began to have a good time.

Every couple began to dance with each other on the dancefloor, that included Blu and Jewel as well as Nightfly and Bia. While they were busy dancing together, Banderas and his wife Jane were looking at their son with pride as they are so proud of their son's current growth. They were so deep into it, they did not know their son is walking to them.

"Hey mum and dad, I thought if I find you two here, all by yourselves" said Nightfly as he joined both of his loving parents. "So why aren't you two, joining in on the party?".

"We'll be joining on the party soon, Nightfly, we are just remembering" said Jane as she looked proudly of her amazing son. "We are remembering, when you were a little kid".

"I thought you would, I still find myself remembering those days too" said Nightfly as he smiled at the thought of his youth. "I was a good kid, heck, I'm still a good kid now".

"Yes, you are son, so please do us a big favour, one very big favour" said Banderas as he had quickly got his son's attention. "Do not change, be proud of you are, our son".

Nightfly nodded his head in affirmative to his father, promising that he will not change who he is. He knows that his parents care about him, especially when they had spent most of their adult life making sure that he and his siblings had a good start in life. He hugged his parents, who happily hugged him back as they shared a family moment.

* * *

**Happy Birthday to my OC, everyone :)**

**Also, it is my birthday today and I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot story. :)**

**Please read and review :)**

**If you enjoyed this story, please click on the favourite/follow button :)**


End file.
